Angels on the Moon
by Abberz the Awesome
Summary: Just love me now, and all will fall into place as it is supposed to. There is nothing to lose. McGee/Ziva angsty songfic. Song is Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory.


**A/N: Bored of school… Just spent all day analyzing soil samples… Jealous much? McGee/Ziva angst. Kind of written like a letter.**

**My first songfic. Is this how you do one? Please review! Song is "Angels on the Moon" by Thriving Ivory. (BEST BAND EVER!) I recommend listening to it while reading. **

Angels on the Moon

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive_

The first time I met you I hated you. You replaced her. The real team member. You were a part of the people that killed her. You could have prevented it and saved her. You could have kept things the same, in that wonderful place that things are perfect and everything is good. Yet I knew there was something about you that was different. I knew there was something under that rugged, sexy exterior. That beautiful name spoken by me too few times.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

Then I talked to you and realized how nobody was nice to you. You had not fault in this, just a victim like all of us. You had lost someone, too, albeit you had lost him years ago. Revenge was too close to him. The man you knew was not the man who killed her. You lost a brother, I lost a sister. Two souls greatly missed and grieved in different ways. People left behind.

So I forgave you.

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
And do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life_

I realized there was no point in ignoring you. Accepting was the best way, because you never know when the people you love will leave us. Once they are gone, they are gone forever, and any time quarreling is wasted time. We were all put on the Earth for a reason, to do something. We are then pawns of God, moved around to do his bidding. Did he want me to fall in love with you? Destiny?

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

The world is harsh. God is harsh. The sun won't always be there in the earth, keeping us warm. Eventually we die. Mortality is life. Dying is part of life, always coming too soon. I don't want to know how this life will end. I choose to live in the present, because I can control it. If I know how my life on Earth will end, I will only live in constant fear. This will prevent me from actually living. I will only exist, afraid of the future.

_This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us_

You and I have a brother. He pranks us and tries to berate us in every way possible way. We have a fun little sister, always trying to make us happy and hug us. Our father loves us and pushes us to do our best. We have our uncle and cousin, who each entertain us with stories and inappropriate jokes. We are a family, pushed together by our passion in our work. We risk our lives for each other every day. We love each other, so why not admit it? Or will it be too late by the time we do? Will I be alone, forgotten?

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

You are different than them. Not father, nor brother or sister. You are different and I love that. So strong and beautiful in every way. Distant from your emotions, yet in touch with your heart. You have seen so much, and have been broken. Yet you have the strength to pull together and move on. I admire that. You are not a sister, but perhaps a lover or wife? Will you love me?

_You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know_

Please talk to me. Tell me what is under that cold façade. Let me break down those walls and warm your heart. Tell me all your opinions. Talk to me about your life before I met you. Tell me all your secrets, and I will share mine. We will be each other's best friends, secret confidantes.

I want to burden your load and make you feel free. Secrets bag us down and keep us quiet. Be free, love. Fly into the sky and leave the past behind you. Our life now is what matters.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying_

Don't look back; there is nothing we can change. Don't look to the future, that is to indefinite.

Just love me now, and all will fall into place as it is supposed to. There is nothing to lose.

I love you.

Kiss me Ziva?

-Tim

_**Review?**_


End file.
